twilightsoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Traverse Town
Traverse Town was the starting world in Twilight Soul. However, it was also the main entertainment area of the game (Other than the other worlds to go adventuring in.) It is the location of many parties, events, minigames, and other various things. Traverse Town is divided into four separate districts, each District serving a different purpose. First District District 1 is the main section of Traverse Town. When players die, they return here. Districts 2 and 4 are accessible from here. It is also the only safe zone in Traverse Town. An Org Portal is here so that Orgs can arrive here using their World Room Before Kayix came It's still good, peaceful, no Heartlesses or Nobodies disturbing the lifes of the Citizens in District 1 Places you can find in District 1: *Accessory Shop - Buy potions, ethers, HP rings, and various other items to help you on your adventures. *Item Shop - Contains a Keyblader skill shop, Key Mage skill shop, and an "Anti-keyblade" shop. *KHO Bar - A small restaurant, with a bar connected to it. This bar is player-run. There are waiters, cooks, and bartenders here to serve you. It has existed since KHO You can order drinks and foods, at the price of some munny when a bartender or cook is around, or you can apply to be one and sell those things to make profit. *Restaurante D'Alu - A big, fancy restaurant that players love going to. A lot of events have been held here. *Jail '- Where rule-breaking players are sent. You cannot enter jail to visit players, though. The building with the sign is still there, however. '*Theatre - A room with a stage where lots of events are hosted. Players sit in the seats while other players do things on stage. Sometimes this areas is used for announcements, plays, performances, or anything else. It's a very fun area . '''*Sprite House- '''A house where you can change your sprites and how you look, There are 2 rooms inside the Sprite House, the Keyblader Dressing Room and the Keymage dressing room, Keybladers wont be able to enter keymage room and Keymages won't be able to enter keyblader room.Some Sprites require paying some munny but most of the sprites don't. NPCs Found in District 1 -Leon -Citizen -Dog -Cat After Kayix came Ruined, some parts are blocked, no access to all the places Places you can find in District 1: None NPCs Found: None Enemies Found: NeoShadows Second District District 2 is just north of District 1. It is well known for constantly being overrun by weak heartless. A very good place for new players to train. It is home to 4 apartments that players can buy. There's a school here but right now the use of the school haven't been decided yet. Enemies found in District 2: *Shadow *Soldier AlleyWay The Alleyway is east of district 2. The heartless from District 2 overrunned this place and this is another good place for new players to train. There are several vacant houses for players to buy, Enemies found in Alleyway: *Shadow *Soldier Third District District 3 is located south of Alleyway and East of District 1, you can't go to District 3 from District 1 but you can go to District 1 from District 3 by the door located west. This place is being overrun by a boss and weak heartlesses from Alleyway and District 2. The amount of Shadows and Soldiers exceeds District 2, the boss is the first boss players should slay since it's by far the weakest real boss in the game. Enemies found in District 3: *Guard Armor *Shadow *Soldier Fourth District District 4 is west from District 1 and is an original place made by TS creators , this is where most of the player houses are located, no enemies are present here. Enemies found in District 4: None Another AlleyWay This is the the another Alleyway located south of District 4, there's a boat on the sewer water and 3 Apartment rooms. This is where the entrance to the Laser Tag Lobby room is located. Enemies found in Another AlleyWay: None Merlin's House Merlin's House is located southwest of The Another AlleyWay this place is available via the boat which is on the sewer water, the place is still empty at the moment. Comments Near the beginning of Episode 1, Traverse Town was destroyed by Kayix (The game's original antagonist.) She made a forum post in the storyline section warning the members of what is to come. Riku, an NPC who was on Kayix's side, decided to give the players a chance to fight back against Kayix. The players trained, but were no match for Kayix. Traverse Town was destroyed, and now all that is left are the ruins, and they are filled with Neoshadows. Category:World